


Try It

by madamelibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel in Panties, Castiel wears panties for the first time, Dean in Panties, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Panties, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: The touch and feel of silk. There's nothing like it in the world, as Castiel is about to find out.





	Try It

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a random thought on a chat with Blubunn and it morphed into this. Attached artwork was drawn by @blusart on tumblr (link at bottom of fic). It's awesome and I am beyond excited about it, because this is my first collaboration with an artist and it turned out beyond what i hoped for. Thank you so much blubunn.

It had started out as a simple post-coital conversation as Castiel ran a delicate touch over the discarded pair of silk panties Dean had been wearing. He understood the aesthetic appeal of Dean wearing them but he couldn’t understand why the hunter found them so alluring to wear. Dean had explained that it was hard to explain and that it had to be experienced to be understood. Castiel agreed.  

A couple of weeks later, they were back at the bunker, recuperating from a long streak of hunts. The plan, as far as Castiel knew, was to watch Clint Eastwood movies in Dean’s room and relax for the day. Instead, when Dean came back from the showers he went to his dresser drawer and pulled out a plain, black plastic bag and handed it over.

“What is this?” Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

Dean looked at the bag, his self confidence dwindling with each second that he stood there, “It’s a-a gift. You said you wanted to know why I wore silk panties. So I got you this to help explain it.”

Taking the bag, he opened it and peered inside. Pulling out a wad of what appeared to be blue lace, Castiel unfolded and studied them. “You wish me to wear them?” he asked as he tried to imagine himself donning the garment.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want. It was just an idea and I thought it was something we could do… ya know, together,” Dean tightened the belt of his robe to give himself something to do with his hands.

Castiel looked in the bag once again and pulled out another package, “And these?”

“They’re stockings. They go with the panties,” Dean said.

Laying both garments aside, Cas stood from the bed and started to unbutton his shirt. He didn’t see any harm in trying on the items Dean had purchased for him. Clothing was clothing and if it brought Dean some amount of pleasure, then it would be worth it.

“Cas, don’t do it if you don’t want. It was a stupid idea,” Dean went to grab the bag off the bed but Castiel stopped him.

“It isn’t stupid. You find pleasure in this and you’ve showed me many things that have also given me pleasure. This is possibly one more,” Castiel said softly, a hand coming up to rest against Dean’s cheek, “Now, as you say, sit back and enjoy the show.”

After Dean had accepted that he wasn’t forcing the Angel, he removed his own robe to reveal that he was already wearing a pair of soft pink panties. Sitting back on his bed, he cracked a beer and watched as Cas figured out how to put on the lingerie.

Afterward they sat side by side as Clint Eastwood scowled at the bad guy on the screen in front of them. Dean was on his second beer and let it rest between his wide spread legs. Castiel kept glancing down at his feet that were covered in white stockings. Wrapping his arm around the Angel, Dean cupped his ass and gave it a playful squeeze, “See? Feels nice, right?"

Castiel nodded and ran a hand over his half hard cock that was pressing against the lace, “It does but why don't you wear stockings?" he asked while examining Dean’s bare legs.  

"They look better on you, Cas,” Dean said, taking a quick swig of his beer to hide the smile that wanted burst forth.

Lifting one of his legs and bending it toward his face, Castiel examined the bottom of his foot, his eyes squinting at the pattern that he’d noticed as he put them on. He’d found it interesting but hard to decipher until they were stretched out, "Dean, why do I have feline feet?"

Dean nearly choked on his beer and he quickly wiped his mouth of a few escaping trickles while Castiel continued his line of questioning.

"Why would one want socks that make them look like they have kitten feet?" He sounded completely stumped.

Shrugging, Dean turned and watched Castiel contort himself to examine the stockings with all the seriousness of studying ancient texts, "I dunno,” Dean finally answered, ”but you gotta admit that they're cute."

Cas hummed in thought, letting his leg drop back to the bed and curling up against Dean’s side. A beat later, in a deep rumble that Dean had come to learn meant the Angel was thinking less than pure thoughts, "Does this mean _I_ am your kitten? Because I think I would like some cream."

**[Link to Artist's Post](https://blusart.tumblr.com/post/168281509985/try-it-by-madamelibrarian-art-by-me-link-to-fic) **


End file.
